catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
To The Moon
Mr. Blik is driven to win a barbecue rib cook-off, and a story Gordon reads to him gives him the idea to get moon rocks to make the best ribs possible. Episode Sypnosis Waffle plays with a toy rocket, when Gordon notices that "real rocket smoke" is coming from the back. Puzzled, Waffle realizes that the smoke is not coming from rocket, but from outside. Gordon and Waffle jump to the conclusion that the lawn is on fire. So, the two run outside, grab the hose, and begin running toward the area the smoke is coming from. Gordon hands the nozzle to Waffle, who accidentally sprays all the water into Gordon’s mouth. Waffle jumps onto Gordon, who is now fat with water, and the water finally reaches the smoke-filled area. The smoke clears, revealing Hovis and Mr. Blik, who had been trying to cook some ribs on the barbecue. Mr. Blik becomes very angered because he was trying to cook the ribs for a barbecue cook-off, but Hovis reveals that the ribs would have been ruined either way because Mr. Blik left the wrapper on again. Mr. Blik tries to cover that up by saying that it was just an experiment (of failure, Hovis adds). Gordon asks Mr. Blik about why he wants to win the cook-off so badly. In reply, Mr. Blik says that he’s a winner and "winners win!" This prods Gordon to tell Blik the story of Duke Eark Splee! This was a story about a man obsessed with perfecting fire-roasted ribs, so he sold his soul to a seal woman for some moon rocks. The moon rocks for creating the best roasting fire. The ribs were amazing, of course, but Eark Splee had sadness in his heart. After hearing the story, Mr. Blik decides to get rocks from the moon in order to cook the best ribs and win the contest. So, the cats with the help of Hovis fix their car, Gear, transformed into a rocket allowing them to go to the moon! On the moon, Blik finds the perfect pile of rocks to collect, but Waffle decides to play a slow mo game of basketball and Gordon creates a statue of the "catstronauts." Gordon makes one last touch on the statue, when a crack grows to the top and breaks the whole thing! The cats run away, back into Gear, which fills up with the perfect amount of moon rocks. Blik realizes that Gear is now too heavy to lift off with all the rocks, so Waffle volunteers to go out and push. Gordon becomes sad when they realize they’ve left Waffle behind on the moon, which also causes Blik to start crying. Waffle came and realized they missed him. Then he starts bawling. However, he was still safe and inside Gear. As it turns out, Waffle took out the moon rocks because it was adding too much weight. The catstronauts begin to fight with one another as they are landing back at the park where the cook-off is being help. Unfortunately, the top of Gear opens and Blik’s ribs begin to fly out. Fortunately, the rocket fire from the end of Gear cooks the ribs. Blik arrives at his contest post and is upset by the fact that he doesn’t have any ribs on a plate or in the barbecue. This is when the ribs that were cooked by Gear land on the plate, which the judge tastes. The judge declares that the ribs taste like rocket fuel! But Blik still wins – He wins the prize for the worst ribs ever. Blik is very pleased with the fact that he is still a winner (even if it is for worst ribs ever, he still one because "winners win"). Later, back at the cats’ home, Gordon asks Blik if he’s ever heard of the story about Mr. Blik and the Legend of the Jet Engine-Roasted Ribs. To which Blik replies that he has not, but he can already tell that he will like it! Songs * Theme Song * Slam Dunky * The Cats of the Moon Trivia * Before blasting off to outer space, Waffle makes a graduation speech which ends with, "Today, we say goodbye to our school, but we say hello to our future... MAKING FRENCH FRIES!" And then the Great Recession hit, leaving recent graduates without any job opportunities. * This is the first time we see Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik cry. * This is the first appearance of the unnamed Judge man. * The Catscratch web-game, "Zero G-Kitties" was based on this episode. * In the storyboards for this episode, the screen would originally zoom into Blik's face before he growled at Gordon and Waffle after they ruined his ribs. * Also, Blik is apparently a horrible cook. But that's just fine, he's a winner nonetheless. Continuity * Ever since hearing the name "Duke Eark Splee", Waffle still shouts his last name when overjoyed in subsequent episodes. * In a possible throwback to this episode, a later episode "Clan Destiny" starred a Seal Woman under The Curse Of The Banshee. * Mr. Blik still has the bad habit of doing whatever it takes to come out on top. Errors * When Waffle and Gordon are screaming and running to the lawn, Waffle's mouth is closed shut. * When Gordon is in the Gear Rocket Ship and confirms that the communication systems are on, his hand overlaps the lever in front of him. * Gordon, Waffle and Blik shouldn't have been able to breathe or hear each other in space. * Gordon's mouth is drawn oddly when he laments "...Waffle." * When Blik says “Let’s go home”, Gordon has an fifth tooth. Cast * Wayne Knight.................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen..................Gordon * Kevin McDonald...............Waffle * Maurice LaMarche............Hovis, Judge * Phil LaMarr.................Squeakus♣ ♣ = Designates a character that did not appear in this episode Navigation Category:2005 Category:Episodes Category:Nick Scene It My Play Clip Category:Nick Scene It My Play Clips Category:Season 1 Category:Catscratch